


Ouran Cinderella

by DestielSpuffyFruk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Step-siblings, step-father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSpuffyFruk/pseuds/DestielSpuffyFruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki was the Prince of the host club, full of crazy action and people. If you wanted interesting or something different, then the host club was for you. Natsumi was an average girl forced into taking care of her step-sibling and making sure they got to be the top and popular of the new school. She never dreamed she would meet the host club or even fall for one of them. The last thing she wanted to do was to make her stepfather mad. Will her new friends at the host club help her be free or will she die protecting them from her life outside the school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue:

It all started in a town, a small town in France. Where a lovely little family was made.

There was a father, mother, son, and daughter. Everything was going good till one day the father disappear and was announced dead. The mother then had to remarry. Even if it broke her heart she needed too so she could feed her children.

The daughter and son never did like their Step-father, nor their step-siblings. It looked as things were going good again, even if there was some little problems along the way. Like the step-brother would always flirt with the woman’s daughter.

It wasn't till 2 years later that another problem started. The mother and son mysteriously vanished. After 6 months of looking the step-father moved away taking his step-daughter with him. They moved around for 4 years. When the girl turned 16 they finally settled in Bunkyō, Tokyo for good. Her step-father enrolled her into Ouran Academy. This is where our story begins.

* * *

 

Chapter 1:

She woke up in the morning with a sigh. "Its time to wake up breakfast is ready." one of the twin maids said. "I'll be down in a second hikari" Even though she was just waking up she was still able to tell the twins apart. Only her and twins could tell each other apart. She climbed out of her bed and got dressed in the most horrible yellow dress she ever saw. "A new place and new damn rich kids to deal with." she mumbled to herself on her way to the dinning room. Breakfast was quite and fast. She didn't go with her step-sibling, for she wanted to ask her step-father something.

"Do I have to go there? I don't see why. You guys just treat me like a slave. That place is for the rich and bitchy" Natsumi huffed. Her step-father glared her. "any child of mine will go to the best school around." He told her.

She was about to tell him off by saying she wasn't his child, but just keep quite. "Now you will go, get good grades and make this family look good, because you know damn well the other 2 are failures." His voice had that do-as-i-say-and-you-might-get-less-stuff-to-do. She nodded her head like a good girl her parents had raised her to be. "Yes sir." she said. "good girl now leave or you will be late." he said while he smirked.

She rushed into her first class just before the first bell ringed. "oh I see our new student is here" the teacher said. "yes sir. I'm Tonnerre Natsumi." She said as she bowed remembering to say last name first. "welcome to Ouran miss. Tonnerre, have a seat next to mr. Ootori, He is dark haired and has glasses." She flinched when the teacher said her last name but nodded and went to go sit down.

The teenager the teacher put her next to had black hair and the light would shine on his glasses but she caught sight of the gray almost black color eyes. Whispers started about her having to sit next to shadow king. 'is that what they call him? I wonder why' She thought before she turned her attention to the teacher. She was indeed very smart. Her and kyouya were head to head in answering question or solving a problem on the bored.

During the whole time she could feels eyes on her, but she ignored it the best she could. It wasn't till class was over and lunch had started that she turned around to see who was staring at her. He was blonde and had the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen. He was kinda cute. 'wait he is not cute, I will stay away from those rich boys.' she thought.

She didn't want nothing to do with the rich, she always like the common stuff. Kyouya had to drag the poor blonde away so he would stop staring. She grab her bag and headed to lunch. On her way she bumped into a short brown hair girl, who was wearing a males uniform. "oh sorry." they both said. 'she lucky she doesn't have to wear this ugly dress.' Natsumi thought.

"I'm haruhi" The brown hair girl said. "I'm Natsumi. Can I ask why a girl is wearing a males uniform?" She asked. Haruhi looked shocks. "its a long story. How did you know?" Haruhi said. Natsumi smiled and said "I know a pretty girl when I see one." Haruhi blushed. "why don't you come sit with me at lunch.?" She asked. Natsumi shrugged. "Sure, that sounds ok." Haruhi and Natsumi walked into the lunch room with the start of a new friendship.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for the ball.

Natsumi enjoyed having a friend. For she was starting to open up again. Over the next week the two got to know each other a little better. One day at lunch haruhi asked "Do you want to go to a ball the host club is having? I have an invitation for you."

The host club is the reason haruhi is wearing a male uniform. And the prince or leader of the club is that blonde boy who keep staring at Natsumi during class. "Sure, I don't see why not." She said but thought 'unless my step-father won't let me' "Cool here is your invitation."

Haruhi said as she handed the invite to her. Natsumi took the invite and put into her backpack. "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night Haruhi" She said as she got up to head to class. Natsumi never did stay after for club hours. When she got home she found out her step-sibling also had been invited. So instead of getting her stuff ready, she had to help her step-siblings.

It was the night of the ball. She had finished helping her step-siblings get ready and rushed to get ready herself. Just as they were leaving Natsumi came running down the stairs in her mother's ball gown. She had added some stuff the others had gotten rid of, to make the gown more her style.

But Eclair her step-sister did not like that she looked better than she did. So she ripped and tore and ruined the dress. She did so saying that this and that was her stuff. Her step-brother pulled Eclair off her. "Eclair you don't want to be late, lets leave this little brat alone."

Eclair left with him. Natsumi fell to her knees and started to cry. That gown was the last thing she had left of her mother. And now it was nothing. A knock came to the door. She wiped her tears and open the door. The twins and Haruhi was standing there.

"I thought this might happen so I brought the Twins with me."Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and pulled her into a room. Once she was changed and makeup with hair was done, they left for the ball. Natsumi couldn't believe it she was going to the ball. She looked at the reflection in the window, it look nothing like her, yet it did. Hikaru handed her a mask that matched her dress. "thanks Hikaru." She said as she put the mask on. Hikaru nodded his welcome. Once they got there, The twins and Haruhi went in first. She took a deep breath and opened the big oak doors...


	3. Chapter 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to dance and have fun but the fun doesnt last long.

Natsumi opened the big oak doors. The ball looked amazing. She had never seen anything like it. She was so caught up on how everything was so beautiful looking, that she didn't even notice the people staring at her. That was till her eyes landed on him.

She didn’t know how she knew but she could just till it was Tamaki. He had a medieval outfit fit for a king in those days, he had a black wig on, and gold contacts. But the longer she looked the more she saw the purple in them. She started walking down the steps and he moved closer, till they each reached the bottom of the steps. He reach his hand out and took hers in his. She blushed but the masked covered it.

He walked her to the middle of the floor and started to dance. Never had it felt so natural or so free feeling dancing with him. She smiled for the first time since meeting haruhi. "wow you have a beautiful smile my dear" Tamaki said to her. She blushed more. He laughed, it was a sweet sound to her.

"Your laugh is like music to my ears Monsieur " she said with her french slipping in. He gasped. She thought she did something wrong. "You speak french?" He ask with such happiness. "Oui I do. I use to live in France when I was younger" She said. "Same here but then I had to move here. How I miss my mother."

His tone going from happy to sad. "I miss my mother too." She said without meaning to. He kissed her cheek. "Then we are the same non?" She smiles up at him trying not to blush, but she kissed his cheek. "Oui we are in some ways" She said. They dance and talked all night in french. The other girls were not so happy about that. But by midnight she had to leave and get home before her step-sibling. She step away.

"i am sorry monsieur but I must leave." she said and didn’t wait to hear his answer, she ran off. "Wait Mademoiselle!" Tamaki try to catch up to her. But she was to fast for him. She had trip and her necklace caught on a something. It broke but she didn’t notice it. She ran all the way home and into her room. She knew it would only take them a 3omin to be home. So she undressed and got into her pj. But when she went to take the necklace her father gave her it was gone. "no no no no this can't be happening" She looked all over her room but could not find it. She heard the front door open so she climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep but then fell asleep for real.


End file.
